


The Beginner's Guide

by Crysania



Series: 300 follower prompt-a-thon [5]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1551716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crysania/pseuds/Crysania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>iambicdearie prompted: <i>After a long spell of careful touches and awkward silences, Belle decides to liven things up again by exploring one kink every day for an entire week.</i> I sort of forgot about the first part, but did go with three kinks (rather than 7, because it was getting ridiculously long). This is total smut and I apologize to the amazing and awesome truly kinky people of this fandom because I am such a vanilla girl. So basically…I tried! But at least enjoy it for the smut factor?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beginner's Guide

She was sitting at the circulation desk the day Ruby brought the book to her. Belle glanced down at it and quickly tossed another book on top of it, hoping that no one else had seen it before she could cover it up. “Beginner’s Guide to _Kink_? What _is_ this, Ruby?”

The other girl smiled, a wolfish grin that Belle knew meant she was up to something. “I just thought you might be interested.” She shrugged and looked away.

“My sex life is just fine. I don’t need…”

“Fine?” The wolfish grin was back.

“Ok fine, it’s _fantastic_. I don’t need help.”

Ruby reached under the book she had tossed on top of the one she was offering. “Belle, _everyone_ needs a little spice from time to time. I don’t know much about Gold…”

“Rumplestiltskin,” Belle automatically corrected.

“I don’t know much about _Rumplestiltskin_ , outside of the fact that Gold was an improvement over that monstrosity of a name.” Belle rolled her eyes. Most of the town still insisted on calling him by the name the Queen’s curse had given him. “But I would bet there’s a kinky man just dying to get out. He was always into all that leather and weird shit back home.”

To be truthful, he did seem almost staid in Storybrooke. Quiet, where he was once forceful. Reserved, where he once had a strange flirtatious bent to his movements and an off-putting giggle. Here he worked behind the scenes, waiting for people to come to _him_ rather than seeking them out to make deals he knew they wanted even if _they_ didn’t know they wanted it.

Belle picked up the book and flipped through it, hoping her face wasn’t getting redder the more she glanced at the photos and headers on the pages. “So you really think he’d be into this stuff?” She and Rumplestiltskin had developed a very satisfying sex life, once they got past the awkwardness of their mutual inexperience. She had never even seen a man naked before they fell into bed that first night after being reunited. He had been some two hundred or more years out of practice, something he had been loath to admit, but had made Belle at least somewhat more comfortable. By now they were used to each other and the awkwardness had ceased.

Could she really introduce any of these things into the bedroom? She glanced at Ruby as she tucked the book down below the desk and was somewhat mortified to see her grin widen. “If you tell _anyone_ about this, Ruby…”

“My lips are sealed.” She made a show of zipping up her lips and throwing away the key before leaving with a bit of a giggle.

It seemed Belle had some reading to do.

* * *

She decided to start easy. The book had many kinks and strange fetishes she didn’t think she would ever be able to get on board with and some she _knew_ Rumplestiltskin would have issues with. She had read the book cover to cover and was sure her face was bright red at some points. At others she had to choke back a little revulsion. People, it seemed, where into _anything_ , and some things made her entirely uncomfortable.

Other things, though…she had found herself aroused at the thought of trying out some of them with Rumplestiltskin and so had pulled out her post-it notes and indicated the pages that interested her the most.

That night he came home from the pawnshop, Belle met him at the door, a little nervous about taking this step. He wasn’t even aware she was. He walked in, looking a little bit tired from his day at the shop, probably sick of dealing with the Charming family and their numerous crises. But he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her.

“Belle?”

She was wearing nothing more than the short robe he had once given her. She used it mostly for when she got out of the bath and she had taken a nice long one before he had arrived. The lotion she had used left her feeling soft and smooth, the vanilla fragrance just light enough that she knew it would tease his senses. He had once told her it was his favorite. Tonight it seemed appropriate to use it.

Beneath the robe she wore nothing. And she knew he would be able to tell as she had situated herself directly in front of a light, leaving much of the sheer robe as nearly see-through.

She stepped closer to him, unwinding the belt and letting the robe open slightly. “Rumple, I want you.”

The briefcase he was holding dropped to the ground, the noise loud in the quiet hallway. And then he was on her, pushing her back against the wall as his lips crashed down on hers. Hers parted almost immediately underneath his, his tongue plunging in to play with her own. She bit his lower lip lightly and was greeted with a moan.

His lips tore away from hers and he trailed kisses down her neck, coming to rest at the base of her neck. She tilted her head away a little, left the area open for easier access. She sighed his name as he laved the area with his tongue. “I want you to bite me,” she murmured.

He stopped for a moment, moving back slightly so that his wide brown eyes could meet hers. Belle tended not to be very vocal during sex. She was reserved, too worried about doing or saying the wrong thing, even now. She knew this would catch him off guard. They stared at each other for a moment and then she nodded. “Please,” she whispered and saw the flash of fire in his eyes.

He immediately returned to her neck, his teeth nipping at her neck, at her earlobe, at the crook of her shoulder, before he used his tongue to sooth the tender area. “Yes.” She couldn’t help the word that escaped her and his answering sigh of her name told her that he was enjoying this at least as much as she was.

Her hands came up and unknotted his tie. This she could do almost without thinking now and it easily came undone and was tossed to the side. It wasn’t one of his favorites. It could be sacrificed. The buttons of his shirt came undone almost as easily and she placed one hand beneath it, running along the smooth skin of his chest. “I love the way you feel.” She always had, but she had never been able to voice it before. The words slipped out this time before she even could stop them. Not that she wanted to. She _wanted_ him to know how much she wanted him, how much she loved touching him, how much she loved his touch.

He groaned and brought a hand to her breast, palming it softly before dipping his head down to take the nipple in his mouth. She could do little more than groan at that, words escaping her. Her hands came up to tangle in his hair, tugging lightly at the long locks. She loved his hair, always had. It was just a little too long in this world for the proper businessman he presented, but she thought the shaggy locks suited him well.

She also remembered the curled locks of the Enchanted Forest. She had never been able to get her hands into that hair, had always wanted to. As he nibbled his way across to the other breast she sighed. “God Rumple that feels so good. Don’t stop.” He hesitated for a moment before lightly biting down on her nipple. She was sure her legs would go out from beneath her and she was thankful that she had the wall to lean on. Otherwise she’d simply sink to the floor, boneless from pleasure.

One of his hands brushed down her hip and across her stomach before dipping lower, lightly touching the hair that covered her. She spread her legs a little further apart and was gratified to feel one long finger stroke up and press inside her. “Can you feel how wet I am for you already?”

He did nothing more than groan at that, hooking his finger inside her and stroking her firmly. She shuddered, her hands bracing herself on his shoulders. “Upstairs?” he finally managed to get out.

“Couch,” Belle muttered. “I can’t wait that long. I need you inside me… _now_.”

“Can’t argue with that.” The words were breathless and she smiled.

Belle managed to push away from the wall and drag him through to the living room where she pushed him down heavily on the couch. She quickly divested him of his pants and underwear, sliding them off his slim hips and tossing them away. His cock was already ready, hard and waiting for her to just climb on and sink down onto him. She wrapped a hand around it, loving the feeling of the hardness beneath the soft skin. “I love the way you feel,” she murmured, not meeting his eyes, simply running her hand up and down the length of him, watching the way his cock jumped slightly with each movement. Leaning over, she touched her tongue lightly to the tip, licking around it, pleased with the incoherent moans she heard from her lover. Finally she looked up at him, saw how wrecked he looked. She’d never seen him look quite like that, quite at such a loss.

She crawled up onto the couch, straddled him, stopped, hands on his shoulders as she met his eyes. “Fuck me, Rumple.”

His eyes widened again and he grabbed her hips and brought her down onto him. “Oh God _yes_ ,” she moaned as she felt herself filled up with him. “Just fuck me. Fuck me _hard_. I need this, Rumple. _So bad_.”

His hands gripped her hips tightly enough that it almost hurt. But it didn’t matter. They moved together, fast, furious. One of his hands came around and found her clit, ran his thumb over the small bundle of nerves. “Yes!” Words escaped her and she was left with only incoherent sounds as he pounded into her from below.

And then everything in her drew tight and exploded. “Fuck!” she shouted, not even aware of what she was doing anymore. He finished moments later, grabbing her hard as he emptied himself into her.

Belle collapsed on top of him, sagging, boneless, his cock still inside her. For a moment neither said a word. Then finally he spoke. “That was amazing.” One of his hands came up to lightly brush the hair away from her face and she dared meet his eyes. “What was that all about?”

She smiled. “I wanted you. Isn’t that enough?”

He shook his head, that same self-deprecating smile that he was so well known for twisting his lips. “I’ll never understand how I ended up with someone as amazing as you.”

She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. “I feel the same way about you.”

* * *

After her first experiment with Rumplestiltskin went so well, Belle decided that perhaps she could try something else. Talking dirty had come much more naturally to her than she ever thought it would. And now that they had gone down that path, she found it greatly enhanced their sex life. Rumplestiltskin now loved nothing more than to pull her in close to him and whisper something insanely dirty into her ear. Sometimes he did this when they were alone, sometimes with others around, leaving her a blushing mess.

Ruby gave her knowing glances and Belle just shook her head at the other woman. This was all her fault. Not that she could be angry with her. She _was_ right. The book _had_ brought something new to their sex life after all.

She stopped at one of the small clothing stores on her way home one night. She felt a little strange buying three scarves, but at least the cashier was her friend Ariel. She had taken on the job soon after reuniting with her love, Eric. He still worked at the docks, something that was a bit of a bone of contention between them. Ariel hoped he would find something else soon and Belle did too for the mermaid’s sake. Watching him chop up creatures that might have been her friends in another world could not be easy.

“So what do you think of the book?” Ariel leaned over the counter as she spoke, her voice lowering to a whisper.

“Book?” Belle shook her head slightly.

“Oh come on.” Ariel held up the scarves. “The _book_. I know Ruby gave you a copy too.”

Belle’s eyes widened. “What is that girl up to?”

Ariel just grinned as she put the scarves into the bag. “Well, you two have fun tonight.” The bright words carried and Belle cringed slightly, rushing out of the store. She intended to have fun. She just didn’t plan on others finding out about it.

* * *

Rumplestiltskin arrived home a little late that evening. It wasn’t that the pawnshop was _busy_ exactly. It never was. But he had frequent visitors who needed something of the magical variety. His return from Neverland and subsequent defeat of Pan had made him less the town pariah than before. He still wasn’t trusted, but people tended to come to him a bit more often than before. He wasn’t sure if that was a _good_ thing, but he knew Belle would think it was and so he simply accepted it. For her sake, if not for his.

His arrival was greeted by silence and that was somewhat unusual. Belle was often right at the door when he walked in, wrapping her arms around him in hug and offering up kisses of various intensity. He hadn’t been greeted by her in that robe since the day last week when she’d had him on the couch. She had never _been_ like that before and he was amazed he had lasted as long as he did. It was a damned good thing that Belle was as responsive as she was, because otherwise he was sure he’d finish before her far too often.

“Belle?”

“Up here, love!”

He shook his head, removed his jacket, and made his way up the steps. It was easier for him these days. The cane stood in the front hall, unused since their return. It remained a testament to who he used to be, but he no longer needed it. The reminder was always there… _don’t go back to being that person_ …but he refused to let it hold him back.

When he arrived upstairs he could hear Belle humming and made his way quickly to their bedroom. Belle was there with a smile on her face and that _robe_ on again. He stopped dead in his tracks and leaned hard against the wall near the door. “Belle?”

She was holding a red silk scarf, playing with the material, running it through her fingers, letting the silk caress her skin. He wouldn’t say he was _instantly_ hard, but it didn’t take much for him to feel that familiar pull. It seemed that when it came to Belle he was a randy teenager again. Good thing too, since he had hardly been able to _be_ said randy teenager in a land plagued by ogres and married off rather conveniently to his first wife, a woman who once told him she had never loved him.

“What are you doing?” He glanced around the room at the candlelight, at the other scarves laid out on the bed, and was she wearing anything under that robe? He ran one hand through his hair.

Belle simply smiled and reached out to take his hand. Leading him to the edge of the bed, she pushed him down on it. “Lean back, love.” The words were whispered into his ears and he did as she bade, scooting fully into the bed and laying back. “Now that’s better,” she murmured as she reached up to his right wrist and tied one end of the scarf around it. He started to shift, to sit up, to question her, but she leaned over him and quickly tied the other end of the scarf to the bedpost at the head of the bed.

Before he could even properly react, she had the other hand tied up in the same manner. “Belle.” The word came out on a growl as she picked up the last scarf.

Her smile was radiant but there was something lurking, there in her eyes. “Do you trust me Rumple?” She bit her lower lip as she finished the words, an unconscious gesture she often made when worried. Rumplestiltskin had never known why, but the small sign of insecurity always went straight to his groin.

“Yes, of course…”

“Good,” she said with a decisive nod. The last scarf she wrapped around his eyes, shutting out his view of her and the world. He heard a rustling noise and then had no more time to think. Belle was suddenly _on_ him, her legs straddling him. He felt the bed shift as she moved and leaned over him. He could feel her hair tickling his neck, her hands cupping his face. She drew him upward slightly in a lingering kiss and oh, how he longed to bury his hands in her hair. But try though he might, he couldn’t move his arms from their stretched out position.

He growled her name and her answering laugh was maddening. He couldn’t touch her, couldn’t see her. But he _felt_ her. She was currently working on the buttons of his shirt, slowly undoing each one and pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses on the skin revealed. Tongue and teeth worked their way down to his stomach before her mouth encountered the belt still holding up his pants.

“Well, this won’t do,” he heard her murmur and then she was undoing his belt and the button of his pants, slipping her hand inside to cup him through his underwear. He gasped. “Yes, that’s much better. Lift your hips slightly, love.” He did as she bade, could feel her slipping his pants down his legs and hear her tossing them away.

And then her mouth was hovering over his cock. He could feel her hot breath on him, could feel her mouth him through the underwear she had yet to remove. He strained at the scarves binding him to the bed, wanting to touch her. He let out a little noise of frustration and felt her laugh, the vibration going straight through him. “Gods…Belle…”

She nibbled at him, using teeth dulled by the material between them and his cock. And then suddenly she had his cock out, the underwear going the way of his pants. When she closed her mouth over the tip of his cock he groaned. He wanted to bury his hands in her hair, wanted to pull her up for a kiss, turn her over, fuck her senseless. But he could do none of those things, could only lay as he was while she did what she wanted.

He couldn’t even _see_ her. And with that sense taken away the feel of her mouth wrapped around him, her tongue moving across the sensitive underside, was that much stronger, that much sharper.

“Belle…” He could barely get her name out and it was choked off as she tightened her mouth around him and _sucked._ “Close…”

She released his cock with a sudden popping sound and he groaned in frustration. So close…He didn’t _want_ to finish in her mouth, never had, but still…the thought was always there. He always stopped her before it got to that point, but this time he was unable to stop her even if he wanted to. And he had wondered, somewhere deep in the back of his mind, if she would push further than he had allowed it to go.

But no, she had released him. For a moment he was lost, unsure, but his voice wasn’t working. Then the bed shifted and he was suddenly engulfed on her hot, wet heat. Belle sunk down onto him, legs on either side of his hips and he could no longer think.

It was always like this for him, his mind losing focus, but this time it was _more_. It was nothing but sensations…the sound of his cock sliding in and out of her as she rode him, her cries and moans as she shifted position to find the best angle, his own moans as her hands pressed down on his chest to keep her balance, the musky smell of sex, and all that glorious wonderful heat enveloping him.

“I can’t take much more, love.” The words were wrenched from him. He wanted to reach up, grab her hips, pull her hard onto him as he came inside her. But he could do no such thing. He strained against the scarves holding him down, shook his head hoping to remove the one blinding him.

And then Belle’s hands tightened, squeezing his chest almost painfully and he felt her clench around him, heard her gasp his name, and he let himself go, following her over the edge.

When Belle finally sank down onto him, curling onto his chest as he softened inside her, he managed to find his voice. “Will you untie me now?”

She gave a light laugh. “I kind of like you like this.” He felt her hand run through his hair.

“Do you now?”

“I do.” The words were resolute.

“Still, I’d like to hold you.” It was the honest truth. He hadn’t expected the words to leave his mouth, but they were genuine.

“Well, I can’t argue with that one.” She shifted and he felt her hands reach around the back of his head and untie the scarf. He blinked as the light flooded him, squinting as Belle came into view.

“Hey,” she whispered with a crooked smile.

“Hey,” he returned and he knew his face mirrored hers.

She quickly untied the remaining scarves. As soon as he was free, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled to the side. He pulled her in close, could smell that unique combination of smells that was his Belle.

They were silent for a time, just holding each other, sweat cooling on their bodies. Belle finally shifted and brought the covers up over them, snuggling in close to him.

It took him some time but he finally managed to ask the question that had been on his mind. “Belle?”

“Hmmm?” Her voice sounded sleepy and as he looked down at her, he saw that her eyes were closed.

“What brought all of this on?”

He saw her smile for a moment before she managed to respond. “A book.”

He shook his head and shut his own eyes. “Of course.”

* * *

He knew she’d be the death of him the day Regina came calling at the shop with another _problem_ she thought he could solve. Regina was going on about Emma’s constantly keeping Henry, wanting to know how she could fix it and wasn’t she finally in their good graces, when he saw Belle creeping out from the back room on her hands and knees.

“Are you paying any attention to me at all?” Regina’s voice was grating and he tried to erase the confused look on his face as he turned back to her.

“Of course not, dearie.” The rather feral smile that graced his face contradicted the smooth words. He could see Regina start to smile before the words fully sunk in.

It was at that moment he felt Belle’s hand creeping up his inner thigh and he went from calm and collected to instantly hard. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to ignore her insistent hands and lock eyes with Regina.

“Gold,” Regina started to say.

“Some other time, perhaps,” he cut her off with, his voice all sharp edges. “I don’t have time for your petty little problems today.”

“But…”

“No. Out. You can deal with this one yourself. It’s out of my jurisdiction.”

“ _Nothing_ is out of your jurisdiction, Gold.”

He gave her a sneering look and was happy to see her throw her hands up in the air and storm out, the click of her heels on the wooden floor covering the slight groan he let out as Belle’s wandering hands finally cupped him and squeezed slightly.

“And just what do _you_ think you’re doing?” He glanced down at her and saw her look up with what he could only describe as a _very naughty_ smile on her face.

“Stay there. Keep your hands on the counter.” He was surprised at the command in her voice, but did as she asked, hand gripping the counter hard as he felt her undo the zipper of his pants and dip those lovely fingers inside to cup him more fully.

When she finally managed to find the hole in his boxers and put her hand fully on him he had to choke back the growl of pleasure that almost erupted from his lips. “If you keep this up, I’m not going to last long, dear.”

She hummed in pleasure, but her next words caught him off guard. “I don’t think so.”

“What?”

“You’re not allowed to until I say so.” She sounded so matter-of-fact that he was sure he had heard her wrong.

“Come again?”

“Oh no…not at all. Didn’t you hear me?” And she gave his balls a bit of a squeeze, just a tad bit too hard for it to be totally comfortable, but not hard enough to make it anything but completely arousing. What on earth was his Belle on about _this_ time?

She gave a couple more strokes down his cock before releasing him and zipping his pants back up. “So lunch at Granny’s, love?”

It took him a moment to clear his head before he could respond. “I’m not sure if I’m in the right state for a meal out, sweetheart.”

She gave him a small, rueful smile.

They went out to lunch anyway. He never could refuse her whatever she wanted.

He couldn’t refuse her when she got up and told him she was going to visit the ladies room and she gave him _that_ look, the one he knew all too well, the look that said _I have other plans if you’ll just follow me_.

“Good plan, love. I need to visit the restroom, too.” He stood and followed her down the hall. He had just barely stepped out of sight of the other diners before Belle grabbed him by his tie and pulled him into the women’s restroom, shoving him hard up against the door as she slammed it shut.

Her mouth on his was heaven as it always was. He never could quite get used to the way she kissed with _everything_ she was. He never _wanted_ to get used to it. Every time it was amazing and special and made him hard almost as soon as she pulled him to her.

Today was no different. Her hands made quick work of his tie, yanking it off and tossing it to the ground. She glanced up at him for a moment, pausing with her hands on the first button of his shirt. “You can use magic to fix this?”

He nodded dumbly and with a grin that spoke of truly naughty things, she grasped both sides of his shirt and tore it apart. “I knew you were going to do that, sweetheart.” He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips before she wrenched herself away to press open-mouthed kisses down his bared chest.

He bit back a moan as her lips hit the edge of his pants and she reached up to cup him with her hand. It wouldn’t do to have someone discover their whereabouts. And he was pretty sure he heard the rattling of the door handle and a curse a short bit ago. He hoped no one was right outside the door. They were quiet, but if anyone put their ear to the door, they’d no doubt hear the breathing, the soft moans, the sighs.

“Quiet,” Belle whispered as she undid his pants and pulled his cock out of them. He was hard, perhaps harder than he could ever remember being, knowing someone could be right outside the door, someone could be listening. What if Granny had a key to the restroom and opened the door, found them there with his pants pushed down and Belle kneeling in front of him?

And then thoughts were driven from his mind as Belle’s mouth closed around him, her tongue coming out to lave the head of his cock and one hand cupping his balls.

“I’m not going to last, Belle.” And he won’t. He was already so close, her soft hand and wet mouth, the worry of being discovered.

Belle released his cock from her mouth for a moment. “No.”

He groaned.

“Not until I say so. That’s the rule.” She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and her lips around the head. He closed his eyes, bit the inside of his cheek, thought about anything but the warm wetness engulfing him. Belle was going to be the death of him. _Keep quiet, don’t finish without her permission._

She made sure he didn’t, always pulling back just as he thought he couldn’t resist, taking her mouth off him, warning him in a stern voice that almost made him come without her even touching him. Then she would return to what she was doing, wrapping her hand around the base and squeezing when he nearly sobbed out that he needed to come.

She knew what she was doing. Belle had always been into their sex life, always happy to explore anything he wished. But she had never quite taken charge this way. He wanted to bow down and kiss the book she had found that led to these sorts of explorations, but he really wasn’t sure how much more he could take.

“Please Belle,” he whispered and he hated how the words came out on a whimper.

“I think not.” She squeezed the base of his cock harder and removed her mouth to lick around the head, wrapping her tongue as far around it as she could before taking him into her mouth again. He wasn’t sure how long he was lost in the sensations, how long he fought finishing, how long he tried to stay true to her command before she released him once more and shoved him back.

He hit the wall hard and Belle was on him in an instant, her mouth on his, her hands in his hair as she pushed him down to the cold, hard floor. It wasn’t the _first_ time they’d been in such a position, but it still wasn’t the most comfortable place. Belle didn’t seem to care. She went to straddle him when he suddenly shifted position and pushed her back. Her eyebrows rose in surprise until she realized his plans. Then a small smirk crossed her face and she turned away from him, kneeling and leaning forward so that her arms took the most of her weight.

He flipped her skirt up and smirked. He didn’t even know when she had removed her underwear. He must have lost track of such things when her mouth was on his cock, an easy thing to do that was for sure. But it didn’t matter. He pulled her hips back to him and entered her in one quick stroke, both groaning as he did so.

“You feel so good,” he murmured. “So tight.” He set up a brutal pace, one that usually left them both sated and exhausted.

“Don’t come…not yet…” Her words almost made him do exactly as she doesn’t want him to do, but instead he bites down on his lip. He’ll give her what he wants, even if it kills him in the end. At least his death would be in the middle of something amazing, though he wasn’t quite sure how Belle would explain to Granny why he died on the floor of the women’s restroom with his pants and underwear around his ankles.

The thought is just enough to cool is ardor so that he can focus on thrusting into Belle, enjoying it, but not coming before she’s ready for him to.

Belle made a low noise in the back of her throat when he leaned forward and nipped at her neck. “So close.” The words are said so quietly he’s not sure he would have heard them had he not been bent over her, his face buried in the smooth skin of her neck.

Reaching around her, he finds her clit and lightly touches it. It was all she needed to find that moment of release. As she started to shake, as he felt her tighten around him, she finally said the word he’d been needing to hear _all day_. “Now.”

With a groan he sunk deep into her and let go, finally reaching that moment that had been denied him since Belle first crept up to him in his pawnshop.

Together the two of them collapsed on the ground, Rumplestiltskin rolling away from her and almost hissing at the shock of the cold floor.

Belle was the first to speak. “Well, that was...”

“Amazing,” he cut her off with, reaching out to grasp her hand.

The angry knock on the door startled them both and Belle covered her mouth to hide what he could only assume was a giggle. Rumplestiltskin cursed.

“I guess we’ve been in here too long,” Belle murmured.

“Indeed.”

“So how do we get out of here?”

He just raised one eyebrow at her. The answer to _that_ one was obvious to him at least. A moment later they found themselves sprawled out across their bed at home.

Belle turned on her side and faced him. “Did you remember to unlock the bathroom door before you got us out of there?”

He glanced over at her for a moment and then his eyes slid away. “Oops.”

Belle laughed. “Well, I guess we’ll have to remedy that sometime.”

“Later,” he muttered, pulling her in for another kiss. Perhaps after they had explored more of that interesting book Belle had stumbled on.


End file.
